<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the Sun Meets the Shadow: or, How to Romance a Vampire by SnowQueenOfMyHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745097">When the Sun Meets the Shadow: or, How to Romance a Vampire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart'>SnowQueenOfMyHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Blake Belladonna Needs a Hug, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Lesbian Yang Xiao Long, Light Angst, Old School Runescape, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampire!Blake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:22:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world of RWBYscape is full of monsters and magic and countless adventurers looking to make a name for themselves. Yang Xiao Long is a warrior who lives for the thrill of the quest, kicking ass in every way. But when she hears rumors about a haunted manor and decides to explore it, she will unknowingly embark upon her most daunting quest yet: to befriend the reclusive vampire, Blake Belladonna. Set in the world of Old School RuneScape, follow along for fluff, silliness, some angst, and just two idiots who somehow fall in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yang stretched her arms wide as she stepped outside to greet the new day. It was a sunny day in Lumbridge, the southern end of the Kingdom of Misthalin, a region largely known for its farms and abundance of young adventurers passing through.</p><p>It was also Yang’s home. Her family had a small chicken farm on the east side of the River Lum, complete with a water mill that powered a small forge. Her father, Taiyang, had been an avid adventurer back in his day but now spent his time mostly helping train young folks seeking guidance in combat or basic survival. He wanted to be sure his daughters could fend for themselves, so he set up the forge in their home to teach them how to make their own weapons. It was a major convenience as the town’s main forge was in near-constant use.</p><p>And Yang Xiao Long was a fighter. There was no denying it. Although she had a tendency to use her fists, she did like to carry around a battleaxe for when the need arose. Her sister, Ruby Rose, had grown up hearing all sorts of tales and history, which inspired her to become a warrior and help others. Ruby’s style was more of the hit-and-run type; her weapon of choice was a crossbow that she designed to be easily concealed and stored. She also carried a dagger at Yang’s insistence because there was always the risk of a fight becoming up close and personal.</p><p>But this morning, there was no fight to be had. Unless the chickens were angry and tried to peck Yang to death.</p><p>“Morning, chicks.” Yang set about feeding the chickens and ensuring the farm was in good condition. Occasionally, a random passerby would venture onto their farm and leave the chickens in a stir, but the bigger threat was the goblins. For years, Lumbridge had been overrun by goblins who had mostly taken up residence south along the river. Yang had her fair share of one-on-one matches with them - sometimes more like one against ten. Ruby had sharpened her combat skills against the goblins as well. At least it meant things would remain interesting in their corner of Gielinor.</p><p>Yang was just in the middle of checking the coops for eggs when she heard a voice. It sounded like someone calling her name.</p><p>“Yaaaaaang!”</p><p>A small smile appeared on her face as she shook her head and removed a few eggs from the coop.</p><p>“YaaaaAAAAAANG!!”</p><p>Just as Yang stood up, her sister came running in at top speed and nearly collided with her.</p><p>“Whoa! Easy there, little sister!” She wrapped Ruby in a warm hug and asked, “What’s got you in such a hurry today?”</p><p>Ruby wiggled out of the embrace. As much as she loved her big sister, the affection was, in her opinion, a bit much at times. “Yang, I need an egg!”</p><p>“Ooookay? And what for?”</p><p>“Because the castle cook has to bake a cake for the Duke’s birthday and he needs the ingredients!” Ruby flailed her arms in an exasperated manner.</p><p>Yang bit back a chuckle. Her sister was too adorable for this cruel world.</p><p>“Are you sure he’s not making a cake because you asked him to?” she teased with a smirk.</p><p>“NO! He seriously forgot it was the Duke’s birthday and doesn’t have the stuff to make a birthday cake!” Ruby huffed, glaring up at her bigger, definitely more muscular sister.</p><p>“Okay, calm down,” Yang said as she held out a fresh egg. “Here you go.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Ruby smiled as she tucked the egg into her pouch on her belt, next to the row of crossbow bolts.</p><p>“Was there anything else the cook needed?” Yang asked.</p><p>“Oh, he also needs milk and flour, but I’m gonna go get those next,” Ruby replied as she adjusted her hood. “Thanks again, sis!”</p><p>And just like that, Ruby was gone in a cloud of dust and feathers.</p><p>Yang shook her head and went back to work. “Something tells me she’ll be back for another egg to make herself a cake…”</p><p> </p><p>When Yang was not tending to chickens, she usually just wandered around Lumbridge and the nearby areas looking for a fight.</p><p>Well, she also helped people. But getting into fights was pretty much her specialty.</p><p>Truth be told, it did come in part from a place of hurt and anger over her mother having left her when she was a baby. For years, she had tried to find any clue as to what happened to her mother, and on a few of those attempts she nearly got herself killed. But as she got older and tougher, she ventured farther and kept looking. One day, she found a clue and located where her mom had gone. Turned out her mother, Raven Branwen had come from a land far across the western sea, and after spending some time with Taiyang she had a child. But for whatever reason, Raven did not stay. She left, and Yang could only wonder why. She hoped to learn the answer someday, though part of her wasn’t sure if she really wanted to know. And even though she knew where Raven most likely was these days, Yang preferred to just live life to the fullest and get wrapped up in whatever adventures she could find around Misthalin - Lumbridge, Varrock, even nearby Draynor Village.</p><p>Luckily for her, there was plenty to do among the farms, the castle, the swamp to the south, or the city up north.</p><p>Yang had a big heart, and it was most obvious in the way she treated her younger sister, Ruby. Because they had no mother figure for much of their lives and their father was busy doing other things, Yang had to step in at a young age and take care of the home. She cared about Ruby more than anything in the world, and she would do anything to protect her. True, they were older and capable of fending for themselves, but Yang still had a tendency to dote on her baby sister - even to the point of causing the occasional sibling brawl.</p><p>That big heart also extended to the people of Lumbridge and beyond. While Yang was not quite as compassionate as Ruby - or Ruby’s mother from what Taiyang had told her - she rarely turned down a person in need. Whether it was fending off deadly creatures or simply fixing a broken fence, Yang stepped up to contribute when she could. Call it a motherly instinct or just being a good person, but Yang was starting to gain a reputation not just for her fists but for her heart. Perhaps one day, she would become a hero like in those stories she used to tell Ruby.</p><p>Right now, she was busy doing her usual: punching goblins in the face.</p><p>There was an abandoned house south of her family’s farm that the goblins tended to congregate around, and she loved to charge into that area, fists swinging like the gods themselves were attempting to clear the land of such creatures. As she knocked out yet another goblin, Yang heard a cry for help. She turned around and saw a girl that she recognized on the ground and apparently in distress. Her name was Nora, and while normally she was with a boy named Ren, she was alone and with goblins surrounding her.</p><p>“Oh no! Won’t someone please save me from these monsters?” Nora cried out.</p><p>Never passing up the opportunity to help someone in need, Yang sprinted over.</p><p>“Here’s your hero!” she yelled as she swung her battleaxe through the air and slew four or five goblins. Standing proudly, she offered her hand to Nora.</p><p>“No no NO!” Nora huffed angrily as she saw what Yang had done. “What do you think you’re doing?”</p><p>“Uhhh…” Yang’s smile was replaced with a look of utter bewilderment. “Saving your life?”</p><p>“Do you know how hard it is to find a goblin pack around here?”</p><p>Yang stared at Nora for a whole three seconds before answering, “Pretty easy?” She gestured around to the other goblins that were engaged with wannabe warriors. “I mean, they’re like around every corner here.”</p><p>Nora just glared at her.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Get out of here,” Nora barked. “You’re ruining everything.”</p><p>Yang turned and walked away, still staring at Nora as if she had sprouted a second head. “That girl is so weird.”</p><p>As she crossed the bridge near Lumbridge Castle, Yang spotted Ruby approaching.</p><p>“Hey, Ruby!” she waved. “Did you bake that cake?”</p><p>“Yep! Well, I didn’t bake the cake for the Duke, I just got the ingredients for it…” Ruby rambled as she walked over to her sister. “But I actually got extra so he made a cake for me!” She proudly held out a small pound cake, but just as she was showing it to Yang, a random guy bumped into her and the cake went tumbling to the ground.</p><p>Yang gasped. She looked at the cake, then to her sister who looked distraught, then to the guy who didn’t seem to notice what he had done.</p><p>“You…” Yang growled as she turned to fully face him. The guy turned around, confusion quickly replaced with fear as he noticed the burning red eyes glaring at him.</p><p>“You MONSTER!!!” Yang bellowed as she ran and started punching like this guy had offended her sister, her father, and the gods. Seconds later, she delivered an uppercut that sent the poor bloke flying into the river.</p><p>She was still breathing hard when she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned, Ruby was looking up at her with a look of gratitude.</p><p>“You didn’t have to do that.”</p><p>Yang blinked, and her eyes went back to their normal shade of purple. “Nobody messes with my baby sister.” She put her hand on Ruby’s shoulder, smiling fondly as she continued, “Come on, let’s go get some ingredients for another cake.”</p><p>Ruby’s eyes sparkled at that.</p><p>If there was one thing that was certain about Yang Xiao Long, it was her steadfast commitment to those she loved.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>As the moon rose, the wind whistled through barren trees and rattled the windows of the large manor. But none of this was noticed by a solitary figure who lay utterly still, hidden from the world and hoping to remain so.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey! Get back here!” Yang cried out as she went diving after a fluffy sheep, only to land hard on the ground and spit out a clump of grass. She glared as the sheep looked back and shot her an indignant “Baa!” before going back to its grazing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think you’re so smug, huh,” she huffed as she stood up and brushed herself off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The reason for Yang’s presence in a sheep pen chasing after the fluffy woolly animals with shears in hand was really simple. A local farmer named Fred needed help with shearing his sheep and was willing to compensate her for the trouble. All she had to do was shear a few dozen sheep and spin the wool into balls, then once she showed the results of her labor and received her pay, she would deliver them to a man in Draynor Village who used wool in making rope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, catching sheep was not something she had expected to be a challenge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Yang was stubborn, and she had faced adversaries far deadlier and less fluffy. She was more concerned about accidentally stabbing herself with the shears than the sheep in question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s try this again…” she slowly walked through the pen, determining which sheep would be her next target. She focused on those closest to the fence, hoping that trapping them would enable her to shear them easily. She was right… for the most part. Even with their backs to the wall, the sheep proved to be elusive little bastards. At one point, she just sat down in the middle of the enclosure, legs crossed as she looked angrily at a patch of clover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never thought getting wool could be harder than fighting goblins,” she grumbled. Ironically, a goblin just happened to wander by the pasture as she spoke. They had an annoying habit of roaming freely in Lumbridge, which was not so bad if one was a fighter like Yang. But right now, Yang was not looking for a fight. At least not with any green, warty creatures.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she sat there, one little lamb came over and let out a bleat. Yang had to smile at that, and soon she was petting the lamb like it was an old friend. Pretty soon after, a few sheep circled her and didn’t move to run away, so she picked up her shears and slowly approached each one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hours later, Yang finally left the farm with her arms full of wool, resembling a slowly moving cloud hovering just above the ground. She knew there was a spinning wheel in the Lumbridge Castle, accessible to anyone, so she made her way inside and got to work making a few dozen balls of wool. Once finished, she loaded up her backpack and returned to the farm to show Fred the fruits of her labor. He paid her 100 gold coins and thanked her for her time. With the money safely in her pouch attached to her belt, she slung her pack over her shoulder and began the short journey to Draynor Village.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The farm that Yang had spent all morning in was on the west side of the River Lum, not quite opposite from her home. The land of Lumbridge was mostly agricultural, dominated by wheat and vegetable farms, pastures for cows and sheep, and some wooded areas. Goblins roamed pretty much all through these areas, making ideal targets for aspiring warriors looking to hone their basics. Yang was familiar with the usual gathering places of the goblins, and though she knew she was passing such a place - a barn just beyond a windmill - she thought better of it and focused on the path ahead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she approached an intersection in the road, a highwayman jumped out from the woods. “Stand and deliver!” the masked man cried, brandishing his sword in dramatic fashion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang paused, fixing the wannabe thief with a “You’ve got to be kidding me” look as she set her pack down and raised her fists. Thank the gods she was wearing her gauntlets; at least she would have some cover from the swing of his sword. Within a few minutes, the highwayman was disarmed and unconscious. Yang tossed the sword into a nearby wheat field, brushed herself off, grabbed her sack, and continued on to Draynor Village.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The village occupied a rather unique location in the kingdom of Misthalin. It sat west of Lumbridge and to the north of the famous Wizards’ Tower, where the great and powerful Ozpin resided. Like much of the world, strange magical creatures and goings on happened in Draynor Village. But there was always an air of mystery to the place. Every time Yang traveled to the village, she felt like something was off no matter how peaceful things seemed. Something lurking in the shadows just out of line of sight. Sure, there were the common thieves and roguish warrior types, yet the village seemed to hide more than just common loot waiting to be found. Despite this, it was a bustling hub of trade and full of adventurers passing through in between the kingdoms or on their way to consult Ozpin and the other wizards in the Tower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She proceeded to the house of an old man who was an expert in making rope. Though she didn’t quite understand how one made rope from wool, she wasn’t all that interested in learning and simply deposited her cargo in exchange for a nice cash payment. She began her return trip home, mindful of the sunset and hoping there would not be any more idiots trying to rob her now that her coin purse was jingling noticeably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she passed the intersection north of the village where she had the altercation earlier, a rustling noise caught her attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeez! Back for another round of me kicking your butt?” she challenged as she got into a defensive stance, fists raised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No voice responded, but more rustling came albeit further away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang decided it had to be a goblin, so she ventured off the road and into the woods. “Hello?” she called out to no one in particular. “Any goblins out here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she parted the branches in a bush, she was met with the sight of a creature more hideous than a goblin: some sort of vicious-looking pig or warthog that looked bigger than her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, not a goblin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang ducked and rolled as the beast charged and crashed through the bush. It reared up on its hind legs and squealed angrily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like this little piggy has been eating too much,” Yang said as she crouched low before pushing off hard and charging at the beast. “BUT I HOPE YOU’RE HUNGRY!” She swung hard at the belly and landed a few punches before realizing that its hide was quite tough… and she didn’t seem to be making much of an impact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The piglike thing knocked her over but Yang got back up in time to dodge another charging attack. She hastily checked her belt for any weapons she might have stored away, but finding none she groaned and decided that this would have to be done the hard way. Hopefully she could intimidate the beast enough for it to run away. There seemed to be little chance for her to kill the thing with her fists alone. The fight altered between Yang dodging the beast’s charges and a flurry of punches to its front, sides, and back when it stood upright. Despite her brief success in forcing the creature off-balance, it still fought back, angrier each time. So did she.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until the beast spewed some nasty greenish substance from its mouth, which got into Yang’s eyes and left her blind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AAAARRRGGGHHH!!” She fell to the ground, trying in vain to rub the stuff from her eyes which only made it worse. She could hear the beast getting ready to strike again, so she crouched on the ground as tears came to her eyes, now burning from the acid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But just before the pig thing could skewer her, she heard a very different noise. It sounded like a crossbow being fired. ‘Ruby?’ she thought to herself as another arrow zinged through the air, causing the beast to squeal in confusion. Then the sound of a woman yelling filled her ears, followed by what sounded like leaping into the clearing and attacking the beast. It was not Ruby. This was clearly a more experienced fighter. But she didn’t hear much more of the fight as she slowly faded into unconsciousness, slumping against the forest floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Yang awoke, she was surprised to find that she could see again. She blinked a few times, groaning as she sat up with a hand on her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh… what happened?” She glanced around, noticing that she was in a small cabin with a fire going in the hearth. “Where am I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My house.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang jolted upright and raised her fists, her mind not quite out of her fighting mode.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy there, Fisticuffs. You’re safe now.” A woman spoke from the corner of the cabin as she made her way over to the fire, tending to what Yang realized was a stew. The mystery person had wild light blonde hair tied in a ponytail, a black cloak over dark green and brown clothes, and a crossbow attached to her left arm. Even with the few words she spoke, Yang could tell this woman meant business and exuded confidence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, eat up,” the woman said as she offered a bowl of stew to Yang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And who are you, exactly?” Yang didn’t accept the stew despite her sudden hunger. She deserved to at least know who she was dealing with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Robyn Hill, and it’s best if you eat before the stew gets cold.” She held out the bowl once more, which Yang accepted while keeping her eyes fixed on Robyn. “I take it you’re not from around here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My home is on the east bank of the river,” Yang replied as she took a spoonful, then another, then once the aromas filled her senses, she slurped the rest straight out of the bowl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robyn observed this with a sly grin. “Hm, figured you were the farmhand type. Not many would try to fight a Sourhog with their bare hands, much less live to tell the tale.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what that thing was?” Yang looked up once she had drained the contents from the bowl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep,” Robyn took the bowl and went to dish out another serving. “Real nasty beast, the Sourhog. You were lucky I got there in time. That acid attack could have left you permanently blind, but lucky for you I know how to counteract it.” She returned with another serving of stew and gave it to Yang. “So tell me, what made you go chasing after it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang glanced down at the stew. “Well, I was just on my way over to Draynor Village… wait, are we in Draynor now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you’re in Draynor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Yang relaxed a little. “Anyway, I was just running an errand for a farmer in Lumbridge and on my way home when I heard something in the bushes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And since night was approaching, you thought it best to go running into the woods to seek out the source?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, in my defense, a highwayman attacked me on the way to the village but I fought him off, so I figured it was that jerk again. But then I thought it could be a wandering goblin. I mean, they’re all over Lumbridge.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robyn nodded solemnly. “Mhm, certainly possible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang gobbled up the second helping of stew, then set aside the empty bowl. “So… are you some sort of warrior?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m what is known as a Slayer Master,” Robyn explained, “trained to fight off the most vicious creatures in the lands of Misthalin and beyond. I started off in Varrock hoping to become a soldier, but seeing so much suffering among the people made me reconsider, so I chose to dedicate my life to helping people who cannot help themselves. My travels led me here to Draynor Village where the kingdom seems unwilling to offer sufficient protection for residents and traders.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought the Duke of Lumbridge helped protect Draynor,” Yang admitted aloud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really think he is in any position to help us?” Robyn raised an eyebrow skeptically. “Like you said, goblins roam free in Lumbridge, and the Duke seems more than willing to leave protecting to young and reckless adventurers rather than hiring professionals.” She looked over Yang and added, “No offense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None taken,” Yang shrugged. “I do tend to be a thrill seeker, so I guess you could call me reckless…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robyn laughed at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...but it’s also my home, and I have to fight because it’s what my dad did. What my sister wants to do, and I have to look out for her.” Yang wasn’t sure why she was sharing all of this, but it was the truth. She just felt compelled to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then a thought occurred to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you put some sort of truth potion in that stew?” she asked as she narrowed her eyes at Robyn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I don’t need to,” Robyn turned and served herself a bowl. “I have a special ability that allows me to know when people are lying - or at least compels them to be more honest around me. Call it an aura, if you will. It’s not exactly magic, but it does come in handy when dealing with thieves.” She winked at the last bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang blushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, just in case you go wandering in the woods to the north again,” Robyn continued, pulling out a pair of strange glasses, “take these with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang looked at the glasses. They weren’t clear, but darker colored as if blocking out light. “Sunglasses? How will that help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to have acid in your eyes again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then take them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang took them without further rebuttal. Robyn explained, “They may not look it, but these shades will keep your eyes safe from any and all acidic or poisonous attacks to the face. And add a little flair to your outfit, of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang couldn’t help but smile at that. She had to admit, they looked very nice. She tried them on, then walked over and checked herself out in the mirror. She looked damn good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Though I wouldn’t go venturing around in the woods north of here too much, especially at night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang turned around. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robyn took a slurp, closed her eyes, then said, “Do you know how Draynor Village got its name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh… not really.” For all Yang knew, it was the name of some guy from long ago who founded a village beyond the kingdom walls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robyn sighed. “There was a count - Count Draynor, who founded this village as a trade outpost. Trying to build a life outside the kingdom walls and all that. He had a mansion to the north, but over time dark magic overtook the place… and supposedly his life.” Robyn glanced over at Yang, but seeing no visible signs of fear she continued, “Not too long ago, it was determined that the Count had become a vampire, and the dark magic was his doing. How he became a monster is beside the point. He terrorized this village for years until some brave hero went out and killed him. After the Count was killed the manor lay fallow for decades. But recently, there have been signs of activity in the old mansion but no one has been brave enough to confirm, and the people are scared that another vampire has come to take his place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang stared wide-eyed. A vampire? In Misthalin? She had heard stories about the creatures, but they came from the land of Morytania to the east and could not cross over the River Salve due to the blessings placed upon it by monks long ago. How a vampire managed to live near Draynor Village was beyond her, and if another was here…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Has anyone seen a vampire? Or been attacked?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robyn looked at her with an utterly serious expression. “Not yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang glanced away, wondering if there was anything she could do. Sure, Robyn was a seasoned fighter and slayer of monsters, but Yang craved adventure and hoped to get caught up in as many wild things as possible. Perhaps it had to do with growing up on a farm in a part of a kingdom where nothing terribly exciting happened, or her mother… no, it had nothing to do with Raven. Right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She steeled herself and asked, “Where is the Manor?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Monster. That’s what she was. A dangerous beast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Better to hide away in shame and cowardice. Trap herself in a room so small she could barely move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was morbidly fitting. She deserved this fate. For who could ever love her after what she did? After what she became?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Back at her farm, Yang double-checked her sack to see if anything was missing. She had spent the morning, and a fair bit of her recently acquired gold, to purchase supplies in Lumbridge. A hammer, a wooden stake, a clove of garlic, and some trout that she had caught in the river and cooked just in case she needed to eat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From what Robyn had told her about the old Draynor Manor, the place was huge, and she couldn’t expect to find much in the way of food up there. Better to bring some along in case this little vampire hunting mission took all day and night. Well, hopefully not into the night…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As for the other items, they were what Yang would need to kill the monster. The hammer was easy enough; she used one regularly in making her own weapons at home. The garlic was given to her by Robyn from a house in Draynor Village that happened to have a stash. Turned out the owner was a bit paranoid about potential vampire attacks. As for the stake, Yang simply went out and chopped off a hunk of wood, whittling it down to a short, pointy piece. She didn’t like the idea of driving it through a creature’s heart, but if that’s what it took to protect the people of the village from being attacked by a bloodthirsty beast then so be it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While some would go for a set of armor in preparing to fight monsters, Yang preferred a lighter option. She stuck to her leather body and chaps, along with her signature iron gauntlets, giving her some cover from direct blows and allowing her to move faster in her counterattacks. No way was she going to wear a head covering, though; her hair was too wild and she despised the idea of cramming it beneath a helmet. Besides, as Ruby liked to say, her big sister had a rather hard head, which she attributed to her stubbornness. That was largely true. But if Yang was being honest, it was more because she just had a thing about her hair - especially when it came to people touching it. That was simply not allowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her weapon of choice was a black axe, light and leaving her free to punch with her other hand. Normally she used the axe for chores around the home, chopping up wood and the occasional canoe for when she traversed the river. And her preferred method of fighting was a flurry of fists to the face and other extremities. But she had remembered Robyn’s warning about the Manor: it was a place of dark magic, and rumors of ghouls and evil spirits had been circulating among the villagers and travelers for years. By the sound of it, swords and heavier weapons would not do much good. Yang would need to be innovative. Hence why she had gone to the trouble of crafting an iron-frame lantern, both to shine a light when needed and to provide a source of flame if necessary in combat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She told her dad that she would be gone for a couple days and informed Ruby of her general whereabouts. Neither knew exactly what her mission was, and she wanted to keep it that way. In case something went bad, she would not be responsible for dragging a family member into her mess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she was ready, she set off down the road west to Draynor - and whatever beasts she would find along the way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The intersection north of the village had a road that led north into what looked like a wooded area. As Yang made her way up this path, though, the trees took on a more sinister appearance. None had any leaves, and the twists in their branches became more pronounced the deeper she went into the woods. She also swore that the farther she went, the darker it became, which was strange as she had left early in the morning and it wasn’t supposed to be sundown. But next thing she knew, the sun seemed to disappear and a faint light from the moon illuminated the now very creepy woods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay… maybe this place is much further north than I was led to believe,” Yang muttered to herself as she kept looking around, half expecting something foul to jump out from the trees and attack her. She kept her axe on her belt, not wanting to draw it out unless need be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, she saw a wrought iron fence that ran off to the left and right with an archway where the road ran through. This had to be it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draynor Manor.” Yang took a deep breath. “Look out, vampire. Yang Xiao Long is coming for ya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was grateful that the moon provided enough light that she didn’t need her lantern just yet. She really wanted to save up her supply of fuel in case it took her a long time to search the manor. Or if she had to fight off a monster with flame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without warning, a tree near the path swiped at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YEOW! HEY!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang raised her left arm to defend herself but found it trapped in the tree’s branch, almost as if it was clawing at her. With her other hand, she whipped out the axe and hacked furiously at the offending branch. She managed to extract herself from the tree, which simply returned to its original stance albeit missing a few limbs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh great, even the trees are alive.” From then on, she clutched her axe tightly in her hand, ready to strike should any more gnarly trees begin to reach out. She only needed to hack once or twice before a large shadow loomed out of the dark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Manor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Yang stood there before the great house, a wind blew eerily through the trees and rustled her hair. She took in the decor of the place: large windows that were not lit; gargoyles protruding from the walls; cobwebs every now and then along the exterior. If she was being honest, she was surprised there weren’t lots of vines growing along the walls. There were some, but not nearly as extensive as one might imagine for an abandoned house. Perhaps this place wasn’t really abandoned after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She crossed the front patio beneath an elaborate yet faded stone archway that marked the end of the forest. She briefly took note of the long walkway that spanned the front of the house, a space lit up by moonlight that wouldn’t be so creepy if it were any other house in Misthalin. Turning her attention back to the mansion, she came face to face with two large oak doors with imposing knockers. She suspected they were brass, but they were so worn away that they appeared more iron by the little light shining on them. Steadying herself, she reached out and lifted one of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BOOM!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang jumped back a little at the deep sound. It seemed to echo not just outside, but inside the house. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, really did not think that through.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Deciding not to take any chances, she hastily extracted her lantern and fumbled with the matches before lighting it. She raised the lantern in one hand, axe held in a death grip in the other, and steeled herself before giving the door a hard kick. Much to her surprise, it creaked open. She nudged it open a little more, then slipped inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, without warning, the door slammed shut behind her with a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>THUD</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breath catching in her throat, Yang dropped her axe and tugged feverishly at the door but it remained shut. Both doors refused to budge. Eyes wide, she turned slowly back and raised her shaking lantern to cast as much light as she could on the space around her. She glanced this way and that as she retrieved her axe, thankful that she had not lost it already. The foyer was fairly large and, much to her surprise, had several candelabra along the walls with slightly used candles in all of them. Even stranger, a few candles were lit, giving off a faint light in the otherwise dark room. There were also a couple of wardrobes lining the walls, presumably where one stored a coat, and Yang was not at all interested in opening them to see the contents they contained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So far, her suspicions that this place was haunted were being confirmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a tentative step forward, half expecting the floor to creak. It didn’t. Then she moved on to the next room, finding more candles burning softly along the walls and doing little to ease her jittery nerves. This room had a staircase that appeared a bit worn and in need of new carpeting, leading up to the next floor. Yang looked around and found some portraits lining the walls. She had the feeling that some of them were looking directly at her. One painting in particular had a set of eyes that somehow seemed to be looking everywhere but her, even as she stood right in front of it. As she continued further into the mansion, she had the feeling she was being followed. She spun around, axe raised and ready to strike, but no one was there. Then she glanced down and saw a chair, sitting there as if it had just been placed by someone offering her a seat. She eyed the piece of furniture suspiciously, then turned and walked a few steps forward. The sound of wood knocking on the floor followed. She spun back to find the chair once again sitting there… as if it had followed her…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not turning around, Yang took a step back. The chair hopped forward. She took another step. Same thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh,” Yang sighed as she let her shoulders drop a little. “Magic chairs. Now that’s new.” Her gaze flitted over to the staircase she had passed, and an idea popped into her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walked briskly past the chair which continued to follow her until she got a few steps up the grand staircase. The chair remained on the ground floor, apparently unable to climb. Yang smirked and proceeded up to the next floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second floor was actually creepier than the floor below. There were holes in the walls and a distinct lack of portraits to at least add some color to the halls. As Yang moved slowly about, she noticed a chill in the air. She nearly yelled when a ghost came into her line of sight, leaping back against the wall and holding out the lantern at arm’s length as if that would do any good. But the ghost - a semi-opaque image of a person - simply moved on, unaware or indifferent to the stranger’s presence. Yang willed her breathing to steady, though her heart was still hammering away. Ghosts were not unheard of; she once heard rumors about one in the local church graveyard. She unglued herself from the wall and continued down the hall, finding a room with several specters floating about. None appeared to be hostile. But she wasn’t about to take a risk; she highly doubted her axe would do much good if the ghosts decided to attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tread carefully back to the staircase and creaked her way back down to the ground floor. Resuming her search, she went on to find a kitchen that looked like it had been used some time recently. Further along, she found a large bedroom with a master-bed that was distinctly lacking in cobwebs and dust. Perhaps this was where the vampire stayed?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she recalled what she had learned from her dad about vampires: they were technically creatures of the undead, preferring dark spaces away from natural light - as in sunlight. And this room had windows that would surely let in plenty of sunlight, assuming the mansion ever did see the light of day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And there was another hint she had received from Robyn: that a vampire may reside in a crypt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew what she needed to look for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walked back into the adjoining hallway, immediately finding yet another enchanted chair waiting for her. “I don’t suppose you could show me where a crypt or basement would be?” she asked the chair. No reply came. “Didn’t think so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so she walked along, ignoring the clunking of wooden legs as the chair and then another followed her. At least these hunks of wood didn’t swipe at her. She rounded a corner past a torn up piece of wall and found what had to be the entrance to the manor basement. It was another staircase, and from the light of her lantern, it looked as if it went deep beneath the house. A chill ran up Yang’s spine as she realized that a faint glow seemed to emanate from the space below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, exhaled slowly, and, axe firmly in hand, stepped down the first stair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she reached the bottom, the first thing that Yang noticed was that the space was indeed lit - with a few dozen candles spaced about more or less evenly. The walls were stone, and the ground appeared to be mostly dirt and some additional stone. Definitely looked like what she expected in a crypt. And then she let her eyes wander to the center, afraid of what she would find.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, a coffin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It sat upon a raised platform, almost like the centerpiece of some profane altar. The eerie light of the many candles surrounding it flickered and danced along the sleek back exterior, like evil spirits daring whoever approached to look inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang’s breathing quickened, the lantern rattling once more as she tried and failed to get ahold of herself. This was it. This had to be the place where the vampire lay. Why else would all these candles still be lit if not for the presence of some otherworldly creature hidden inside that sinister box? Perhaps some sort of magic was in place to keep them burning forever. But Yang wasn’t about to question that; she had a job to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She returned her axe to its holster on her belt, slipped her pack off and began rummaging through. She tucked the garlic into her pocket, hoping the odor would be sufficient to ward off the vampire. Then she pulled out her hammer and stake, her gaze lingering for a few seconds on the wooden implement. Truthfully, she was not looking forward to this. Knocking out goblins and punching thieves was fun; killing a monster outright was something she was not really well-versed in. But that was expected of the heroes in Misthalin and beyond. Sometimes it took extreme measures to protect the innocent. Yang understood that, and so did her father and even her little sister. She steeled herself and stood upright, eyes narrowed at the coffin. She tiptoed around to the side, mentally rehearsing what she was about to do. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Open the coffin, drive the stake into the heart, use the hammer to finish the job.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Over and over she repeated it in her head. Looking at the coffin’s lid, it did not seem to be attached in any way to the body, so at least she wouldn’t have any trouble in opening it. As she stood a few feet away, a thought came into her head. She adjusted her plan slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Setting the hammer and stake down, Yang stood and slowly approached the coffin, hands shaking a little. As she touched the smooth surface of the lid, she stilled. She braced herself, gave a firm shove, knocking the lid off with a crash, and jumped back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Allowing herself to let out the breath she was holding in, Yang knelt and grabbed her tools, approaching the coffin once more. She reached the side, raised up her stake over her head and…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She froze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The being inside the coffin did not look monstrous at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pale girl with long black hair, her features calm and neutral as if in a deep sleep. Judging by her appearance, she looked about the same age as Yang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang lowered the stake, letting her arm fall to her side as she stared at the woman laying perfectly still. She realized in the flickering candlelight that something was sticking out on the top of her head. Quickly grabbing the lantern, Yang held it aloft to get a better look and was pleasantly surprised to see two kitty ears poking out of the thick black hair. She smiled a little at the sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then without warning, the woman’s eyes snapped open. Yang gasped and leapt away from the coffin, dropping the lantern which crashed on the floor and extinguishing the light, leaving only the still-burning candles to illuminate the crypt. Yang’s heart thundered in her chest as she watched, terror filling her veins. The woman sat up slowly and stiffly, her upper half rigid as a plank. Then her head turned in the direction of the intruder. Her eyes - yellow, almost amber-like in the faint glow of the candlelight - locked on Yang’s wide, unblinking purples. For a moment, time stood still as their eyes met. Then in a swift movement, the woman sprang from the coffin and shoved Yang roughly against the wall, hands pinning her shoulders against earth and stone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHO ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU HERE?” she growled, revealing two pointed fangs amongst her teeth. A vampire without a doubt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang was at a loss for words, what with having had the wind briefly knocked out of her by being pushed against a wall, then struggling to decide whether to focus on the vampire’s eyes or fangs. The eyes won out, for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… just exploring? Heh…” It wasn’t really a lie, but she really didn’t want to state her true purpose as she was facing perhaps her imminent end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire narrowed her eyes dangerously. “And you just so happened to find your way into a crypt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang glanced around, noting the stake and hammer that lay on the ground nearby. Unfortunately, the vampire followed her line of sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She whipped her head back at Yang and her eyes flashed with anger. “You came here to kill me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh GRAPES…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I mean, well, yes, I came out here to find a vampire and stop it from terrorizing the village but I was expecting some terrifying monster.” Yang was desperately trying to find a way out of this mess, and the glare from the vampire was indicating she needed to try harder. “Not that you’re a monster! I mean, you don’t look terrifying at all- well maybe a little right now but I don’t usually meet vampires where I live so you’re kinda freaking me out but I deserve it! I’m sorry for disturbing you, you were clearly asleep in your nice little coffin bed thingy and I like your cute kitty ears, they go great with your hair, please don’t kill me.” Yang gasped for air after her rambling, eyes still fixed on the vampire, waiting for those fangs to sink into her skin at any moment…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the vampire did not bite her. Instead, it became… sad?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She released her grip on Yang and stepped away, eyes downcast. “You should have done it already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever Yang was expecting, it wasn’t that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should have killed me. Put an end to this… this curse!” The vampire spat out that last word bitterly, her fists clenching angrily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Confusion replaced the fear in Yang’s mind. Why would a vampire wish for death?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey…” Yang reached out tentatively, but suddenly the vampire snarled and lunged forward, her fangs missing skin by mere inches. Yang recoiled and braced herself for another swipe, only to find the vampire standing there shaking. Those yellow eyes now full of fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first, Yang thought maybe the garlic on her person was keeping the vampire at bay. But watching the reaction told her that wasn’t it. Something about that look shook Yang to her core. It was as if the beast - no, the woman before her knew she did something unforgivable. And in that moment, Yang realized there just might be someone worth helping behind those eyes. But how…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I…” The woman quivered as she spoke, then she made a dash for the stairs only to somehow turn into shadow and flee up to the ground level.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” Yang cried out, tearing after her. She leapt onto the landing and nearly tripped over one of the magical chairs, roughly kicking it aside as she tore down the hall after the shadow somehow morphing and shifting between the other shadows of the house. Upon reaching the grand entryway, Yang looked around, worried that she lost the creature. Then she heard a whooshing sound and glanced up to see a shadow moving along the top of the staircase. She charged up the stairs two at a time, skidding across the landing at the top then running down the hall to the very end and found herself on an outdoor balcony. Here, the moon shone enough to leave few shadows. Afraid she had lost the woman, Yang searched around before noticing what appeared to be a statue perched on the railing that wasn’t, in fact, a statue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire sat crouched on the railing, looking out at the grounds below. She seemed to be making a point of avoiding eye contact with Yang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a few cautious steps forward, Yang spoke. “So… you really are a vampire, huh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” The reply was short and bitter. Full of disgust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know vampires could have cat ears.” Yang wasn’t sure what to say, but she just wanted to keep the woman from running off again, so she grasped for something, anything to keep her talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve always had them,” the woman answered. “Where I came from, it’s not uncommon for people to have animalistic features. Mine just happened to be cat ears.”  As she spoke, the ears twitched a little, which Yang had to admit looked rather adorable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An awkward silence filled the air. Yang shuffled and rubbed the back of her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you afraid?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The question was soft, Yang barely heard it. She was surprised to hear the vampire asking such a question. Should she be afraid? Well, yes, technically. But honestly…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. I’ve faced some monsters before, some that were pretty nasty, but… this isn’t the same.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’m worse?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wha-NO! No, that’s not what I meant!” Yang held up her hands defensively as she tried to backtrack. But the vampire did not look at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should be afraid.” The vampire curled in on itself, even the ears drooped a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang tilted her head, arching an eyebrow skeptically. “And why should I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you get it?!” The woman snapped and glared at her, fangs bared. “I’m a monster! A bloodthirsty beast that preys on the innocent. I could have harmed you, taken your life down there in the crypt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you didn’t,” Yang pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And how could you possibly know I won’t do it again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang paused. Then she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A chilling reminder of what she was dealing with. “You’re right. I don’t know whether you will bite me in the future or turn me into a vampire or even kill me. But the fact that you hesitated already… that I’m standing here talking to you…” she looked up to find the vampire looking tentatively at her and continued, “that shows to me you are not a monster. You feel remorse, maybe guilt over what you are, and that makes a lot of difference.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The woman’s gaze lingered on Yang for a few seconds, then she turned away again. “That doesn’t change what I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe not,” Yang dared to argue, taking another step forward, “but you’re not heartless. You care, I can feel it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I don’t. I just met you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you should leave while you still can.” The woman wished this stranger, this unwelcome intruder would leave her be. Let her remain in the shadows, in her misery and loneliness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? Just so you can go hide away in a coffin for the rest of your life?” Yang’s voice was rising now, a tinge of anger evident as she got within arm’s reach of the vampire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop trying to probe into my life!” The woman got down and tried to walk away but Yang quickly moved to block her path.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not probing, I’m trying to figure out what’s wrong because clearly something is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t understand!” The vampire shouted and tried to push Yang away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“THEN MAKE ME UNDERSTAND!” Yang shouted back, gripping the vampire by the shoulders. Her anger had caused her eyes to turn red, a detail that did not go unnoticed by the woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A chill ran down her spine at the sight of the red eyes, leaving her to wonder if this woman was some monstrous or magical being. She swore she could see a faint glow emanating from the wild mane of yellow hair, almost like… a halo. Or the sun. It caught the vampire off guard, so much so that she barely registered the eyes returning to their normal shade of purple, and the hands loosening the grip on her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t force you to do anything,” Yang said in a much calmer, more sympathetic tone. “If you want me to leave and never set foot in this manor again, then I will do so. All I ask is that you let me try to help find a way out of this curse. I don’t know the answers, but I can promise that you won’t be alone… if you will let me be there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang took a step back to give the woman some space. She watched as the vampire thought over her offer, practically seeing the gears turning in her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman closed her eyes and sighed. “And what do you want in return?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll settle for your name right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yellow eyes met purple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blake. Blake Belladonna.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Blake, I’m Yang Xiao Long.” She flashed a thousand-gold-coin smile before adding, “And I meant it earlier when I said I liked your ears.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… uh, thanks.” Blake glanced away shyly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stood there for a few moments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blake?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both women turned to find a third person standing at the door to the balcony. She was much older and had features very similar to Blake, including distinctive large feline ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake gave a sad smile. “Hi, mom.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I will try to update as often as I can.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>